onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Anyone Who Had A Heart
"Anyone Who Had A Heart" is the twelfth episode of ninth and final season of One Tree Hill and the 186th episode produced in the series. It is being broadcast in March 28, 2012. As Haley prepares to emcee the annual Tree Hill Burning Boat Festival, Brooke uses the opportunity to process her father’s betrayal, while Julian tries to breathe new life into a past idea. Mouth and Millie make a change to their morning show, and Clay and Quinn get ready for Logan’s first night at the beach house. Synopsis Plot As Haley (Bethany Joy Galeotti) prepares to emcee the annual Tree Hill Burning Boat Festival, Brooke (Sophia Bush) uses the opportunity to process her father's betrayal, while Julian (Austin Nichols) tries to breathe new life into a past idea. Mouth (Lee Norris) and Millie (Lisa Goldstein) make a change to their morning show, and Clay (Robert Buckley) and Quinn (Shantel VanSanten) get ready for Logan's (guest star Pierce Gagnon) first night at the beach house. Voice-over Memorable Quotes :"My parents don't see me. And when they do see me, it's only because they're angry about something. My dad golfs and my mom shops and I can't remember the last time we laughed together. Or just sat quietly together. I'd like to just sit with them. Be a family. Hear them say they love me. I see my friends and they seem to have real families. And maybe everything isn't as nice as I imagine but I feel like they have more love around them than I do. And that's more disappointing than I have words for. There's this thing called the Burning Boat Festival coming up. We do it every year and this year I can tell my mom wants to throw in my dad and my dad wants to throw in my mom. And me, I'd be happy to chuck the whole thing in." ::Brooke Davis :"How you've treated Brooke is unacceptable. As her husband and the father of her kids, I'm not going to let anyone, not even her father, put her in the corner. And just because I referenced Dirty Dancing doesn't mean I'm not serious right now." ::Julian Baker to Ted Davis :"Love means giving chances when there aren't any more to give." ::Haley James Scott :"Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for sleeping in a tent and for going in the ocean. Whatever happened to immensity?" :"Immensity's not so scary when I have our family to help me face it." :"Our family." I like the way that sounds. I love you so much, Quinn." :"And I love you." :"We should get married. Want to?" :"What?" :"I haven't gotten you a ring yet. I'm sorry, but I want to marry you. I love you." (Logan pops up his power ring) :"Clutch move, kid.. Marry me, Quinn James." :"Yes, of course I will." ::Clay Evans and Quinn James Music *"The Day Is Long, the Night Is Young" - Trent Dabbs *"Stay By Your Side" - Cathy Heller *"Feeling of Being" - Lucy Schwartz; Songs starts when Clay and Quinn show Logan his new room *"Protecting God" - Eastern Block *"Out of the Storm" - Green River Ordinance *"Gimme Sunshine" - Ryan Adams *"Empty Threat" - Kathleen Edwards *"Morning Light" - Jonathan Jones *"'Everything is Brilliant '"- Rosi Golan *"'Free Like You Make Me '"- Cary Brothers Trivia *This is the fifth and final episode this season to not feature Nathan. *This is the second and final episode this season to not feature Chris. *Although credited, Jackson Brundage (Jamie) and Tyler Hilton (Chris) do not appear in this episode. Dan (Paul Johannson) does not appear in this episode due to his death in "Danny Boy" *Clay proposes to Quinn. He does not have a ring, so Logan gives him his Green Lantern ring. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Logan Evans Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Ted Davis Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Alexa Category:Episodes featuring Genna Category:Episodes featuring Kylie